


A Luthor & A Super

by leksaluthor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 02:31:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13649589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leksaluthor/pseuds/leksaluthor
Summary: Lena has been having thoughts she can't seem to shake about her best friend and roommate Kara, but she doesn't know how Kara feels. She decides to not tell her and keep it to herself...until she can't hold it in any longer. Turns out, this wasn't the biggest secret in the room.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a late Thursday evening. The apartment was empty and quiet except for the sound of the light rain from outside on the roof. Lena walked in, threw her keys on to the side table by the door and began reading through the mail. It was all junk mail so she walked to the kitchen to throw it away.   
She noticed the eerie silence in the apartment and realized Kara hadn't come home from work yet. She had passed by during her short visit to CatCo today, but didn't get the chance to say hello. Kara looked very stressed and busy. Lena took every chance she got to talk to Kara at work. She never noticed how little time they actually spent together in the apartment because Kara was always running off to do "work stuff" as she put it.   
Lena was stressed about work and her family. Her mother had contacted her and wanted to speak to her, but after everything she did to Supergirl and Kara, Lena was not going to give her the time of day. She was struggling at work for both L-Corp and CatCo. Sam kept calling out, so Lena had to make extra visits to the L-Corp building. She was frustrated about this because this is what she was trying to avoid by hiring Sam in the first place. But, Sam was her friend and she knew Sam was struggling with some things at home so she gave her the benefit of the doubt. She was also struggling to keep up with her work at CatCo and really needed to catch up on that as well.   
Lena sat down at the desk and took her laptop out of her bag and began typing up a summary for an article for the next issue of CatCo Magazine. Her mind started to drift and she began staring outside watching the rain drizzle down the window. She was really having a hard time focusing because she couldn't stop thinking about where Kara was. She decided to text her.

She grabbed her phone off the coffee table and began to type a message to Kara.

_Hey, it's almost 8, just wanted to make sure you are okay._

_Sent._

She stared at her phone for a second, hoping she'd reply back immediately, but nothing. She set her phone down on the desk beside her and continued to type up the summary. She really started to get into a flow and was about halfway done when her phone vibrated and startled her. She picked up, praying it was Kara and it was.

_Hey I'm sooo sorry, I got caught up at work, I'm on my way home. I'll be there in like 5 minutes. Did you eat yet?_

It just then occurred to Lena that her worrying had made her forget about dinner. She realized she was starving.

_No, wasn't that hungry until now. Pick up some pot stickers on the way home?_

_Sent._

Lena didn't even really like pot stickers that much, but she knew they were Kara's favorite.

About 10 minutes later, Lena could hear the keys jingling outside and the door unlocking. Kara walked in with a bright smile on her face, her work bag in one hand and a bag of pot stickers in the other. Lena stood up to help her as she took off her coat. She took the bag of food and closed the door behind Kara.

"I'm sorry I'm late, James asked me to fill out some forms for him before I left. But, I'm glad you haven't eaten yet. I like having dinner together." Kara said this with the biggest smile on her face. Lena blushed and turned to open the bag of stickers. She took the takeout container out of the bag and opened it up. It had kale in it. She looked up at Kara confused.

"Oh, haha, I stopped and got you some Kale from that salad place you really like."

She smiled and thanked her and told she didn't have to do that. She turned back and began plating some food out for each of them. She tried to count out the timeline in her head. There's no way Kara had time to get pot stickers and go to the salad restaurant downtime if she left work right before 8. She just shook it off and carried the plates to the small square table, where Kara sat anxiously.

Kara began asking questions as she stuffed her face with pot stickers, "So, how was work today? I didn't get a chance to talk to you today while you were at CatCo."

Lena smiled as she anxiously picked at her food, "Oh, it was okay. I kind of had a lot to do and didn't get most of it done."

Kara stopped eating and looked up. "Is everything okay? You seem down, I guess. I can help you with the work if you need me too."

"No it's fine, it's just reports and stuff I need to type up. And yeah, I'm fine, I guess I've just been kinda stressed out lately." Lena knew Kara had enough work on her plate and didn't need anymore. There was a moment of silence before Lena spoke again, "So, my mother called today." She still was picking at her food rather than eating it.

"What did she say?" Kara seemed very interested and wanted to make sure Lena was okay.

"She wants me to come see her. She claims she has something very drastic to tell me."

Kara tried to make eye contact with her, but Lena's eyes were locked on her uneaten kale. "Well, maybe you should at least hear what she has to say."

"I don't know, Kara. Last time I did that, I ended up in jail. After everything she's done to you and to Supergirl, I just don't think she deserves my time anymore."

Lena stood up and scraped her kale back into the takeout container and started washing her plate. Kara creeped up behind her and placed her plate in the sink with a smile. Lena was happy to wash it for her. She washed both plates, dried them and put them back into the cabinets.  
Kara was sitting at the desk, looking at Lena's laptop. Lena was standing in the entryway for the kitchen and was observing her. She looked so perfect with her hair pulled into a loose ponytail, her blue blouse and dark colored skirt. She kicked her shoes off at the door earlier, so she walked around in tights around her small feet. No sound except for the rain still.

"Is this one of the articles CatCo is publishing next month?" Kara made eye contact with Lena very suddenly. Lena eyes darted towards the window to avoid any awkwardness.

"Oh, maybe, I'm writing up a summary to present tomorrow. I have to choose someone to write it still." She let her eyes drift back towards Kara's. Kara smiled and finished reading the article.

Lena sat down on the couch and looked at her phone. She had four new emails regarding L-Corp business. She started to respond to them when Kara sat down on the couch next to her.

"I know you said you were fine earlier, but are you really okay?" Kara looked genuinely concerned about Lena.

Lena wasn't sure how to respond, she didn't want to worry Kara. "I mean, it's mostly work and my mother. I don't know how to feel about it all."

"Don't let me stop you from speaking to your mother, Lena. I only want what's best for you. As for Supergirl, I'm sure she feels the same way. We're your friends," she said it with a smile.

 _Friends._ Lena hated that word. Growing up, she didn't have many friends. Even until now, her only friends had really been Kara and Supergirl. And she didn't want to be friends with Kara. She wasn't sure what she wanted with Kara, but it wasn't friends. She wanted more.

"Yeah, I know. Maybe I will call her tomorrow. Just not tonight." She had way too much on her mind to even worry about her mother calling.

Lena stood up and walked to the desk to finish typing the summary for the next day. Kara stayed on the couch. Lena could hear her watching videos on Facebook. As she finished the summary, she closed her laptop and put it back in the bag. She rejoined Kara on the couch. Kara turned on the TV and together they watched some cheesy comedy.

Kara suddenly looked up at Lena, "You know I care about you, right?" Lena smiled and nodded. "And I love you."

Lena was a little shocked to hear those words. She knew what Kara meant, but she wishes they meant something else. "Yes, Kara, I know. And I love you too."  
  


Kara smiled and her eyes returned to the TV. Lena couldn't stop look in Kara's direction. Something was drawing her in. "How did you get pot stickers and kale and still get home so quickly?" Lena wasn't sure why she felt like she had to ask that. She just wanted to hear Kara speak again.

"Uh, I had already left CatCo when you texted."

Lena felt stupid for asking now.  _Duh._

"Why do you ask?"

"I don't know. I was just shocked when I saw the kale and I forgot about the thought until now." Lena didn't wanna make it seem weird that she had been thinking about her basically since she stepped inside the apartment.

"Well, okay then. Yeah, I was already on my way there. I figured you had forgotten to eat. You do that a lot. But, I'm always here for you." Kara said smiling again.

Lena looked at her and something took over her. She wasn't sure what it was, Kara's smile or the fact that she knows her well enough to stop and get her food before she even asks, but she just decided to react to the feeling. Lena leaned over and grabbed Kara's face with both hands and kissed her on the lips. The kiss was quick and when Lena pulled back, she saw how shocked Kara was. Her eyes were wide and she just stared back at Lena. Lena knew she made a mistake. She probably just ruined the one of only two friendships she had in National City.

"Im sorry, I dont kn-" Lena was apologizing when Kara cut her off.

"Who would've thought." She started to smile.

Lena felt a little bit of relief, "What?"

"A Luthor and a Super."

Lena looked at her for a few seconds before it finally dawned on her.

Lena suddenly spoke in anger that overcame her, "How could you?"

 


	2. Chapter 2

_Lena. I'm sorry. Please come home so we can talk about this._

_Sent._

Kara could barely type the message out because her hands were shaking so much. Lena stormed out of the apartment. Kara had never seen her so angry before. She just didn't want to start anything between them without her knowing the full truth about who she was.

It was now storming outside and the sun had set hours ago. Kara was worried about Lena. She decided she couldn't just sit around and hope she'll come home. She tore open her blouse to reveal the infamous "S" upon her chest and leaped from the window in the living room. She zoomed through the city, peering in every alley way. She didn't see her anywhere. She was worried something had happened to her. Then she thought about the only other person who Lena trusted. Sam. She flew as quickly as she could to Sam's home, quickly redressed in her work outfit and knocked on the door. She prayed Lena was not angry enough to tell her secret to Sam.

After what felt like forever, Kara could hear Sam approach and unlock the door. She swung it open to reveal Kara with dripping wet hair.

"Kara, oh my god. This storm is horrible. You shouldn't be walking outside. Come inside, I'll grab you some towels." Sam motioned Kara inside and shut the door behind her. She quickly turned down the hallway to go grab some towels from the closet. Kara peeked around but didn't see Lena. "What were you doing out there, Kara?"

"I was looking for Lena. Have you seen her?" Kara grabbed the towels from Sam and began to dry her hair.

"Uh, yeah. She was here. She seemed super upset but she just kept saying she couldn't tell me why. She asked if I had your sister's number though. I didn't really ask why but I gave it to her. Is she okay? What happened?" She looked at Kara hoping to receive some clarity on the situation.

Kara was relieved that Lena didn't tell Sam, but also more relieved that she was turning to Alex, so she had someone to talk to. "Yeah, everything is fine. We got into an....argument, I guess you could call it. She left pretty quickly and didn't let me explain."

"Well, you can't go out in this storm, Kara. It's way too dangerous." Sam peered down at her phone. Lena was calling her. "Hold on, this is Lena."

_Lena, where are you?_

...

_Well, Kara is here looking for you._

...

_I already told her, Lena. Can you please just come here and talk to her?_

...

_Are you sure? Okay...._

"She wants to talk to you." Sam hands the phone over to Kara. Kara anxiously grabs it. She had no idea what to expect on the other end of the line.

"Hello?"

"Kara. How could you? You lied to me?" She sounded like she was holding back tears. Kara asked Sam if she could have some privacy while talking to Lena. Sam left the room.

"Lena, it was never that easy. I wanted to tell you. But-"

"But I'm a Luthor."

"Lena, no. That's not why. Please can we not do this over the phone. I want to talk in person. Where are you?"

"Sam said she already told you. I'm at Alex's."

"Okay, please stay there. I'll be over in ten." Kara hung up the phone and walked into the kitchen where Sam was standing talking to Ruby.

"Thank you, I have to go talk to her now." Kara started walking towards the door.

"Kara, the storm is so bad, at least let me drive you over there." Kara hesitated. She knew she could be there way faster if she flew, but there was no way she could explain that to Sam.

"Okay, fine." Sam grabbed her keys and they ran out to the car in the pouring rain.

They sat in the car silently what felt like forever for Kara. She felt like Sam wanted to know what was going on and she didn't like lying to her other friend too. "So, Lena kissed me."

Sam didn't respond for a moment, she just continued to stare at the road ahead. She looked over at Kara, "I'm not surprised." Kara made a face when she said that. "Kara, she talks about you constantly. And if she's not talking about you, she's talking to you. I just didn't think she'd ever admit it or act on it."

Kara sat silently for a moment. She loved Lena, but with all that happened with Mon-el, she just wasn't ready for anything new yet. Plus, she thought Lena liked James, not her. When Lena kissed her, she was shocked and felt like if anything was going to happen between them, it had to be now.

"I didn't think she liked me like that. I mean, the way she talked about James sometimes." Kara was picking at her fingernails, a nervous habit she picked up over the years.

Sam giggled, "She didn't think you liked her like that either. James was her attempt to move on. That failed, obviously. Is this why you guys are fighting?"

"Kind of. It's also some other personal stuff." She wanted Sam to stop digging because Kara wasn't sure she was ready to explain her secret identity again. The car stopped in front of Alex's apartment building.

"I don't want to pry anymore. If you need a ride home or something, call me, okay?" Sam smiled at Kara as she opened the car door.

"Thank you. And I'll probably just catch a ride home from someone here."

Right as Kara was about to shut the door Sam said, "Hey. I'm sure everything will work out between you two. It always does." Kara smiled and nodded and shut the door.

She turned to face the apartment. Inside was a very angry, but beautiful girl that she owed a long explanation for. She headed inside and up to the second floor. She knocked on the door and Alex answered. Alex greeted her and told Kara that Lena was in the living room. Kara slowly walked in and sat down next to Lena who sounded like she was crying.

"I'm sorry." Kara wasn't sure what else to say. She went to place her hand on Lena's, but she pulled away. Kara was scared she had messed up everything with a lie she thought was protecting Lena.

"Why tell me now?" Lena looked up, sniffling with tears in her dark green eyes. Kara couldn't stop staring at her eyes.

"I was a little shocked when you kissed me. But, it occurred to me that sometimes you just have to do something crazy like that to realize what you want. I want you, Lena. And I didn't want this secret to be between us."

Lena looked up again, this time making eye contact with Kara. She looked like she might say something back, but just fell silent. Kara wasn't sure what to say either. She knew Lena was upset and she understood why, but she just wanted to make her feel better. Kara reached for Lena's hand but she didn't pull away this time. She placed her warm hand on top of hers. Lena's fingers were cool to the touch. Kara could hear her breathing and her heart beating. She wasn't sure what to say to make the situation better, but she then thought maybe there wasn't anything she could say to make it better. She put her arm around Lena and pulled her in. Lena put her head on Kara's should and she started to cry. Kara didn't know what to do except to hold her.

"Can we please go home?" Lena struggled to speak through her tears. Kara peaked outside and saw that the storm had almost cleared out. She smiled at Lena.

"Do you wanna fly home?" Kara asked nervously thinking the situation might be a little too intense for her to pose a question like this, but to her surprise, Lena's face lit up and she nodded yes. "Okay, just give me a moment."

Kara stood up and walked into the kitchen and hugged Alex, "Thank you for taking care of her."

"Anytime, Sis." Alex smiled as Kara left the kitchen. "Take care of her."

Kara walked back out in to the living room and held out her hand to Lena. Lena hesitatingly grabbed Kara's hand and stood up beside her. Kara picked her up on her back and began the journey back to the apartment where this all began.

"It's so beautiful from up here." Lena admired as she saw the city lit up from the sky.

They landed back in the apartment and Lena decided she needed to shower and take a few moments to herself. She walked back into the bedroom and grabbed her towels. Kara still had questions though. What did this mean for them and their 'relationship?'

Lena was about to head into the bathroom when Kara stopped her, "Hey, Lena, can we talk for a second really quick?"

"Uh, yeah. What's up?" Lena seemed very anxious.

"So, before this all happened...you kissed me." Lena suddenly got very shy and didn't seem like she was open for a discussion about it. "I'm not upset, remember. I care about you too. I just want to know what it all means for-- for us?"

Lena kind of looked down at her lap and struggled to find the words. "Look, I don't know why I did that earlier. I was just confused, I guess. Don't think too much into it, alright? We're just friends, right? Plus, I'm kinda seeing James now."

"Uh, yeah...friends...right." Kara felt her heart drop.

"Okay, good. I'm going to shower now." Lena hopped up from the couch and locked the bathroom door.

Kara waited for the shower water to turn on before she broke down into tears in the middle of the living room.  _Friends._

 


End file.
